underthedomefandomcom_es-20200213-history
Apertura de la tercera temporada
La apertura de la tercera temporada es una secuencia de imágenes de los anteriores acontecimientos a la tercera temporada acompañada con una breve narración de Dale "Barbie" Barbara los tres primeros episodios y de James "Big Jim" Rennie el resto, seguido por una recapitulación del episodio anterior. Narración Versión 1 (Barbie)= Original (Ingles) Three weeks ago, an invisible dome crashed down on Chester's Mill, cutting us off from the rest of the world. The dome has tested our limits and forcing each of us to confront our own personal demons; rage, grief, fear, shame. But we've also found love under the dome. And we have battled to keep our town together. Now we may finally have found a way out. We hope it takes us home, but what if it takes us to an alternate reality? Español (Latinoamérica) Hace tres semanas, un domo invisible cayo sobre Chester's Mill, aislándonos del resto del mundo. El domo pone a prueba nuestros limites, haciendo que nos enfrentemos, usándonos a confrontar nuestros demonios personales: ira, dolor, miedo, vergüenza. Pero también encontramos el amor bajo el domo. Y hemos peleado para mantener a la ciudad junta, y puede que ahora hallamos encontrado la salida. Espero que nos lleve a casa, ¿pero si nos lleva a una realidad alterna? Español (España) TBA |-| Versión 2 (Big Jim)= Original (Ingles) Three weeks ago, an invisible dome crashed down on Chester's Mill, cutting us off from the rest of the world. The dome has tested our limits, forcing each of us to confront our own personal demons; rage, grief, fear. Now, in order to survive, we must battle our most dangerous adversary: the enemy within. Español (Latinoamérica) Hace tres semanas, un domo invisible cayo sobre Chester's Mill, aislándonos del resto del mundo. El domo nos ha puesto a prueba, obligándonos a cada uno a enfrentar sus propios demonios; ira, pena, temor. Ahora para sobrevivir, debemos luchar contra nuestro peor adversario: esta entre nosotros. Español (España) Personajes Versión 1 (Barbie)= (En orden de operación) *Mike Vogel es Dale "Barbie" Barbara *Alexander Koch es James "Junior" Rennie *Dean Norris es James "Big Jim" Rennie *Mackenzie Lintz es Eleanor "Norrie" Calvert-Hill *Colin Ford es Joseph Ernest "Joe" McAlister *Rachelle Lefevre es Julia Shumway *Bryant Prince es Aidan Tilden *Grace Victoria Cox es Melanie Cross *Dwight Yoakam es Lyle Chumley *Eddie Cahill es Sam Verdreaux *Britt Robertson es Angie McAlister (cuerpo) *Aisha Hinds es Carolyn Hill *Samantha Mathis es Alice Calvert *Max Ehrich es Hunter May |-| Versión 2 (Big Jim)= (En orden de operación) *Mike Vogel es Dale "Barbie" Barbara *Alexander Koch es James "Junior" Rennie *Dean Norris es James "Big Jim" Rennie *Mackenzie Lintz es Eleanor "Norrie" Calvert-Hill *Colin Ford es Joseph Ernest "Joe" McAlister *Rachelle Lefevre es Julia Shumway *Bryant Prince es Aidan Tilden *Eddie Cahill es Sam Verdreaux *Dwight Yoakam es Lyle Chumley *Aisha Hinds es Carolyn Hill Secuencias Version 1 (Barbie)= *# El domo cayendo provocando el temblor y la vaca siendo partida a la mitad. *# La avioneta de Chuck Thompson estrellándose contra la cúpula. *# Barbie tocando la cúpula y dejando la huella de su mano ensangrentada. *# El camión de fruta chocando desde el exterior a la cúpula *# Junior tocando la cúpula para buscar respuestas *# Big Jim a punto de tomar el huevo. *# Big Jim siendo expulsado por el aire y electrocutado por el huevo. *# Big Jim tirando el huevo de las manos de Norrie y Joe por el abismo del túnel del colegio. *# Barbie y Julia tratando de salvar a Tom Tilden, y este último siendo electrocutado por un rayo del domo. *# Barbie subiendo a la horca. *# Big Jim hablando con el pueblo de Chester's Mill sobre la sentencia de Barbie. *# Norrie gritándole a Melanie. *# Big Jim observando con un mira lejos en la oscuridad. *# Big Jim apuñalando a Lyle. *# Junior golpeando a su tío Sam al enterarse de que el mató a Angie. *# Julia discutiendo con Barbie en la cocina del Sweetbriar Rose. *# Barbie observando el cuerpo de Angie cubierto por mariposas monarcas. *# Joe llorando por la muerte de su hermana, y Barbie tratando de consolarlo. *# Alice Calvert y Carolyn Hill abrazando a su hija Norrie preocupadas. *# Jim al darse cuenta que estaban atrapados sin salida. *# El camión chocando contra la torre de agua y comienza a drenar. *# Los disturbios en Chester's Mill por falta de recursos y agua. *# Melanie siendo absorbida por un agujero que se formo en la tierra y Junior tratando de salvarla. *# Barbie apuntándole a Sam con el arma mientras le decía que el había matado a Angie. *# Junior entrando a la cabaña de su tío Sam, dispuesto a matarle por lo que hizo. *# Barbie y Julia besándose bajo la lluvia. *# Joe y Norrie besándose en el columpio mientras el mísil explota desde el exterior. *# El coche con propano explotando, y Boomer Platt dentro. *# La estación de bomberos explotando, donde se llevaba acabo la colecta de comida. *# Personas corriendo y cubriéndose tras la explosión. *# Big Jim frente al Sweetbriar Rose, por la tormenta de polvo. *# Joe tocando la cúpula congelada. *# Hunter y Norrie tratando de quitar la mano de Joe de la cúpula. *# Julia diciéndole a Barbie que creía que la cúpula los protegería. Barbie respondiendo que la protección les corresponde a ellos. *# Todo los ciudadanos en el túnel que se formo tras el agujero que absorbió a Melanie. *# Barbie tocando una roca que comienza a iluminarse y se rompe. |-| Versión 2 (Big Jim)= *# El domo cayendo provocando el temblor y la vaca siendo partida a la mitad. *# La avioneta de Chuck Thompson estrellándose contra la cúpula. *# Barbie tocando la cúpula y dejando la huella de su mano ensangrentada. *# El camión de fruta chocando desde el exterior a la cúpula *# Junior tocando la cúpula para buscar respuestas *# Big Jim a punto de tomar el huevo. *# Big Jim siendo expulsado por el aire y electrocutado por el huevo. *# Big Jim tirando el huevo de las manos de Norrie y Joe por el abismo del túnel del colegio. *# Barbie y Julia tratando de salvar a Tom Tilden, y este último siendo electrocutado por un rayo del domo. *# Jim observando con un mira lejos en la oscuridad. *# Sam Verdreaux viendo el diario de Pauline. *# Big Jim apuñalando a Lyle. *# Junior golpeando a su tío Sam al enterarse de que el mató a Angie. *# Norrie llorando la muerte de su madre. *# Joe llorando por la muerte de su hermana. *# Barbie dentro del capullo y Julia viéndolo aterrada. *# Big Jim en los túneles. *# El domo desapareciendo en la realidad alterna y todos los habitantes observando. *# Junior apuntando con la pistola. *# Barbie tocando la cúpula y dándose cuenta que realmente no se había ido. *# Julia en los túneles observando los capullos confundida. *# Eva en su primer encuentro con Julia y Barbie en la vida real. *# Christine Price viendo la luna. Notas *La narración de la apertura, es hecha nuevamente por Barbie pero solo los tres primeros episodios, en los demás episodios la narración es esa por Big Jim. *La primera versión de la apertura, es la más larga de todas, con una duración de 1 minuto con 11 segundos. **También presenta muchos más personajes que las veces pasadas. Así como más secuencias. *Es la primera en presentar dos distintas aperturas. **También es la primera en presentar dos diferentes narradores (Big Jim y Barbie). Categoría:La cúpula Categoría:Conceptos